


Force and Blood

by luxillume



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Crossover, Dark!Dany, Dark!Rey, Domme Rey?, F/M, Game of Thrones References, Game of Thrones-esque, Human Furniture, Mild Kink, OOC, Oneshot, Stormtroopers are the Unsullied, Unspecified Setting, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxillume/pseuds/luxillume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is Rey Sandborn, of the House Jakku, the Unburnt, Mother of Dragons, Kahleesi of the Great Sand Sea...and this is a total crack!fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Force and Blood

When the child ran up to him with wide, fearful eyes and handed him the scroll of parchment with the red wax seal of the Republic insignia, Kylo Ren had been confused. When he opened it and read what was contained within, he had been incensed. His immediate desire had been to kill Finn when he found him, but only one thing held him back. The fury of his Queen would be tenfold and the thought of what SHE would do to him made his pulse quicken. 

  
  


Finn looked up from the spread of galactic maps when he heard the unmistakeable purposeful footfalls of Kylo Ren. The knight entered the terrace and stopped, hand on the hilt of his lightsaber. 

“Master Ren.” Finn barely kept the sneer out of his voice.

“FN-2187.” 

He refused to use the name Queen Rey had given him when he’d come into her service, always using his Unsullied designation as a reminder of his place. It was no secret that he and the Knight of Ren bore no fondness for each other. 

“Have I forgotten a council meeting?”  

He heard a sniff of disdain. “No.” 

Finn looked up and noticed the scroll Ren was holding out to him for the first time. He took it, noticing the seal was gone.

“What’s this?” 

“You tell me.” 

Finn frowned and unrolled the parchment, eyes scanning over the words. By the time he looked back up, his heart was in his throat. 

“A Senatorial pardon, signed by Leia Organa.” Ren said, leaving no doubt that he had read it. 

 

Finn’s mouth worked but no words came out as his worst fears came crashing down around him. His eyes darted to where Ren’s hand rested on his lightsaber, but the knight made no move to ignite it. 

“You spied on her.” Ren said. 

“Who gave you this?” Finn asked, swallowing hard.

“Does it matter?” 

 

“Have you told her?” 

“I leave that to you.” There was no mistaking the rare hint of mirth in his modulated growl. 

“Let me speak with her in private.” Finn pleaded.

She had to know that information had been passed before he’d truly believed in her, before he had come to think of her as his Queen as well.  

“You’ll never be alone with her again.” Any hints of amusement were gone. He held out his hand and Finn handed the parchment back. He could try to destroy it, fling it over the balcony, but Ren would only call it back, and such a thing would be below him. Ren regarded him for a long moment before he turned on his heel without another word to deliver the pardon to Rey.

  
  


When Finn entered the throne room, Rey sat on the dias with Kylo Ren at her right hand and Hux at her left. The scroll lay across her lap but her face was impassive, unreadable. 

“Why did the Resistance pardon you?”  

“If we could speak alone…” He started, desperate to have the opportunity to tell her his side.

“No. Speak to me here. Explain it to me.” 

“Who do you think sent it? Who profits? This is the work of Organa. She wants to divide us. If we’re fighting each other, we’re not fighting her.” 

“Why were you pardoned? Unless you’re saying the document was forged?” There was a slight lift to her voice at the end which revealed a small hope that she was right.

 

Finn swallowed hard, unable to look away from her. His clothes felt too tight, the walls of the throne room felt like they were closing in on him. He could not lie to her even if he wanted to. She could tear through his mind if she chose, shred all of his defenses and extract the truth from him. 

“It was not forged.” He said dejectedly. 

“Why then?” Her voice hardened, but didn’t raise in volume.  

“I sent letters to Snap Wexley, spymaster of the Republic.” 

Beside her, there was the shifting of fabric and then the crackle of Ren’s lightsaber flaring to life. 

“Let me kill him for you.” He growled. 

Rey tilted her head toward Kylo Ren without taking her eyes off of Finn, and snapped her fingers. He took several steps to stand beside her, his tall frame bending to accommodate her seated height. 

“Withdraw your saber.” 

“He is a traitor!” He snarled. The crackling of his saber continued to fill the room. 

Now Rey did turn to him. 

“I said withdraw your saber. I dislike repeating myself, Ren.” 

“My Queen, if you let him go--” 

“Enough!” She hissed. “It appears a reminder is in order. I expect you in my chambers when I am finished here.” 

There was a momentary pause and the lightsaber powered down. Rey’s consternation deepened when she did not hear the expected apology for his behavior. Sometimes her dog was  _ so  _ disobedient. 

 

She turned back to Finn, her face schooled into that same passive expression. The betrayal cut her to the core, but she would not show him anything ever again. 

“What was the content of these letters?” 

“Information.” 

“What information?” 

Rey rose, slowly descending the steps, her power flowing from her like ripples from a stone in water. She was deceptively calm but Kylo Ren knew better. His Force abilities showed him the maelstrom of energy building around her. Hux, who was not at all gifted with the Force must have felt it, because he swallowed hard, his adam’s apple bobbing. His calculating eyes shifted nervously from Finn to the queen.

“Locations of bases. Fleet numbers. Council members.”

“You told them about my dragons?”

“I…”

“Yes or no?” 

He nodded as sweat started to glisten on his brow. 

“Yes.” 

“You betrayed me from the beginning.” 

Finn dropped to his knees, head bowed. “Forgive me. I never meant….please.” 

“You sold my secrets to the enemy.” 

“I have protected you. Fought for you, killed for you. Loved you…,” Finn began to beg.

“Love?” She stammered, disbelievingly. “Love? How could you say that to me?” 

She refused to look at him, her eyes fixed on a point above his head. 

“Any other man I would have executed but you... _ you _ I do not want in my city dead OR alive. Go back to the Resistance and collect your pardon if you can.” 

Finn reached out and grasped her arm in a desperate attempt to make her listen, unwilling to believe she would cast him out. 

“Rey, please…” 

Her callous demeanor crumbled as she jerked back, throwing her hand out and sending him skidding across the stone floor. Rey did not even wait for him to stop rolling before she was on him, arm thrown out again to freeze him in place. 

“Don’t ever presume to touch me or speak my name again! You have until dusk to collect your things and leave this city. If you are found here past the break of day, I’ll have your head.” 

She released the Force hold on him. 

“Go.  _ NOW _ .” She nearly whispered, and for their softness the words were more frightening than if she’d screamed at him. He’d never heard that tone from her before. When he didn’t start moving fast enough, Ren took a step forward, saber back in his hand. Rey watched him go, and closed her eyes for a long moment against the sting of tears before blinking them back and heading for her chambers. 

 

Predictably, Ren was late. Rey poured herself a goblet of a rare Correllian wine and sipped it while she stared out at the sky beyond her balcony and the tower she’d had built for her dragons to nest upon. Her shock and distress at Finn’s betrayal was quickly being replaced by fury, which was a far more acceptable and familiar emotion to her. Rage, she could deal with. By the time he finally entered her room and closed the doors behind him, she’d contemplated feeding him to Viserion and Rhaegal at least twice. 

 

She gave him time to remove his mask and set it aside before she spun around. 

“Last I checked, immediately did not mean ‘whenever you feel like it’.” 

Ren stiffened. He had sensed her ire before he’d even made it to the door. Her power was high; being in the same room with her was like treading boiling water that was still rising. 

“My apologies, my Queen.”

“Oh, there it is. Where was the apology that should have been there earlier?” She snapped. 

He stayed still in an unconscious effort not to draw more of her attention than he already had. It wouldn’t help him. If there was anyone who could handle her rage, it was him, and he often was the recipient of her frustrations. He knew it was unwise, but he said his next words carefully. 

“I won’t apologize for wanting to kill a traitor.” 

 

The building wave of her emotions crashed against him as she extended a hand and threw him against the wall. She closed the distance between them and leaned forward until she was inches from his face and he could smell the vanilla orchids that scented her bathwater.

“It is not your distaste of the traitor you should be apologizing for, Ren. It is your disobedience. I should never have to repeat myself to you.” 

 

His dark eyes met and held hers, something simmering behind them. The pressure holding him against the wall released, and he expected the usual invisible hold on his throat, but it didn’t come. Instead, there was a metallic taste at the back of his mouth and he dropped to his knees. The hair along his body stood up and his ears filled with a crackling sound. When he looked up, white light danced along the palm of her hand. He closed his eyes, prepared to take the punishment. Pain, hot and blinding lanced through him as she grabbed his shoulder. His body collapsed in on itself, throwing him against the floor. Rey let him fall, releasing her hold, her point made. She left him in a heap as she refilled her wine. 

Minutes later, he was hauling himself back to his feet.

“You are here to do as I command, when I command it.” She said softly. And then, almost as an afterthought “Remove your clothes and get on your hands and knees.” 

Ren caught his breath and stared at her. 

She grabbed a datapad and sat down, lifting her glass pointedly. 

“I need a table.” 

When she followed his gaze to the small table nearby, she extended one dainty hand and the table shook, then broke in half with a loud crack. When he looked back at her, she had one brow raised. He had no doubt she would destroy every piece of furniture in the room to make her point if she had to. 

“Are you not in service to me?” She asked. 

His loyalty was never in question, but his obedience was another matter entirely. 

“Yes, my Queen.” He answered immediately. 

“Then  _ serve  _ me.” She leaned back, her arms spanning the top of the couch, her eyes pointedly going to her open lap. 

With his irritation clearly written on his face and making no move to hide it from her, he removed his belt, then his cowl. He felt her eyes on him and if he took longer than necessary to rid himself of the rest of his layers, she said nothing. Rey let her eyes wander without shame over the planes of his muscles, over the scars that littered his body. He was her dog, she owned all of him, and inspecting her property was her right. She always wondered at the  _ largeness  _ of him, at his broad, sculpted chest and the thickness of his thighs, the size of his hands.  She licked her lips at the thought that the power contained within was hers to unleash as she chose, hers to  _ manipulate _ . She did so on a regular basis, often turning him loose in the fighting pits for the sheer pleasure of watching him annihilate his opponents. It did not just serve her bloodlust, but also satisfied the horrible savagery she felt building in him if there was not enough for him to do. 

 

He dropped down to his knees at her side and laid himself over her lap, hands supporting himself on the other side, giving the broad pale plane of his back to her. She set her goblet down near his shoulders. 

“That’s a rare vintage. Don’t spill it.” She warned. 

Several long, silent minutes went by before her hand dropped down and started to stroke his thick, dark hair. She felt some of the tension leave his body where it was stretched over hers. She scraped her nails over his scalp and trailed them down the back of his neck, digging in as she dragged them down his spine. His skin prickled, still sensitive from the effects of the Force lightning. She made patterns on that pale skin of pink scratches, digging in hard enough in some places that a thin trail of blood appeared and he hissed under his breath, the muscles tensing and relaxing. Her lips quirked in a grin when she found herself wishing she had a skin of brine water or lemons to wash the cuts. 

Her hands trailed lower, nails digging into the flesh of his round ass. To his credit, he did not react until she softened her touch, fingertips ghosting over the backs of his thighs. He shuddered almost imperceptibly, and against her leg she felt him thicken. 

Her fingers were in his hair suddenly, pulling hard to tilt his head back. 

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” She shifted her leg to confirm that yes, he was. 

He huffed a breath against the tug of her fingers in his hair. 

“Yes, my queen.” 

She let his head drop and she massaged the tense muscles of his neck as reward. 

 

She set the datapad on his lower back and reached between them, her fingers grazing his cock where it was thick and heavy against her. His thighs tensed until she could have bounced a coin off of them but he otherwise did not move, conscious of her warning about her wine. She used the tip of her finger to idly stroke the length of him slowly and without the pressure he needed to gain any further satisfaction. This went on for what felt like hours as she flipped through the datapad and sipped her wine. Finally, she leaned down and murmured sweetly.  

“Do you understand that you are exactly where you are, exactly as you are in any given moment only because I wish it?” 

He nodded once. 

“Sit up.” 

He sat back on his heels and she handed him her goblet with a pass of her hand through his hair. He was still hard, chest flushed and breathing hard, but once he passed the wine back to her, his hands went back to being curled at his sides and did not dare stray to touch himself. She leaned back, watching him, deciding what she wanted to do next. It would be fitting for her to send him away as he was, devoid of relief from her, and for all the annoyances he’d caused her lately she should, but something pulled her in a different direction. She knelt behind him and pressed herself against his back, one hand wrapped around to rest on his chest to feel his heart thud against her palm and the other slid expertly to his cock. 

 

“Let me in.” She said gently. She was not asking permission but giving a forewarning. He felt her pushing into his mind seconds later. It was soft, a nudge instead of the brutal shove normally used. Here, she shuffled through thoughts and feelings-pushing past the rage he felt when he discovered Finn, the pain of his punishment. She could soothe that memory if she wanted to, but she left it for the next time he considered disobeying her. She didn’t have to push deeper-the closer he came to climax as her hand  _ slid  _ and  _ twisted _ , the less guarded he became, images pouring from him in a steady stream. Women whose features had faded with time, spread out naked before him. There was no sentiment attached to them, they were merely images. Battles he had won, no great thrill taken in killing but instead in the victory. And then----

 

_ Her _ . 

 

To her surprise, she was not laid bare in his mind like other women. Her, the day she had flexed her power and defeated Snoke. Her, sitting the throne with him on the first tier of the dias, knee bent and lightsaber laid before him as he swore her his life. Her upon Drogon as she watched 

her army file into Mereen, led by Hux. And  _ oh _ , there were feelings attached to those memories. 

 

_ Devotion.  _ He would never betray her as Finn had.  _ Reverence _ . Her absolute command of the Force was a pleasure for him.  _ Lust _ . Not simply for her body but to be at her side.

 

Oh, that was interesting. She grabbed on to that, holding it. She ignored the strangled whisper of “ _ No”  _ as he tried unsuccessfully to push her out. As she held it, pulled details from his mind, beneath her fingers she felt him swell and pulse as explosions rocked through her, her vision whiting out. His body bowed forward with a long groan that rattled his bones as he spilled hot and wet into her palm. When the last pulses stopped and he softened in her hand, she rose and crossed the room to find a cloth and clean up, ignoring the moisture dripping between her own thighs. 

 

Ren’s head remained bowed, strands of damp hair stuck to his forehead as he breathed hard through his nose, willed his heartbeat to slow down. Rey took his chin in her hand and tilted his face up until his eyes met hers. She stroked her thumb over the bottom half of the thin pink scar that bisected his cheek and held his simmering dark gaze until his breathing was calm. 

“We’re finished here.” She said dismissively. She dropped her hand and strolled out onto the balcony. Ren rose and redressed without a word. He settled his mask into place and started for the door.

“Ren?” 

He stopped, head turned to indicate he was listening. 

“I changed my mind. Find him. Bring me his head.” 

The bow of his head hid his smile as the thrill of the hunt in her name began to beat through his veins.

“As you wish, my queen.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to The_Dark_Becomes_You for subjecting her eyeballs to this madness and enduring my hundreds of questions. 
> 
> I wanted a GoT/SW crossover and this is what happened. I don't have an explanation for it either. This is inspired by 
> 
> this episode:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O2Qejh2qpes
> 
> and this Kylux art called "tabletop" by Jakkutrashheap. ( this seriously made my entire weekend)  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/1b0bba4b0f3eb27d18efc973fefc17d4/tumblr_o2ip4bY0GU1v7ju80o1_1280.jpg 
> 
> Comments are love! and I welcome constructive crit. I'm so sorry for what you just read...now go bleach your brain. :)


End file.
